


I Love You More

by Lin_The_Heights



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin_The_Heights/pseuds/Lin_The_Heights
Summary: When the elopement doesn't go as planned, Anatole is heartbroken and the only person who knows how to help him is Dolokhov.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfiction on here i hope you enjoy!

"Betrayed!" Shouts Dolokhov as he runs up to the porch of Marya Dmitryevna's house to save Anatole.

Anatole keeps the same stunned expression on his face as Dolokhov pulls him down the stairs of the porch and through the gates back out onto the snow covered streets of Moscow. Once they get back in the troika, Balaga immediately begins to get the horses to start running. The only thing that can be heard as they race down the road is the sound of the horses galloping and the empty bottles of champagne rolling on the floor of the troika.

"I can't believe it, the elopement is ruined!" Anatole put his head in his hands, moving up and down as the vehicle rode over rocks and branches.

"It will be alright Anatole you'll see, everything will be fine." Dolokhov began to rub Anatole's back soothingly as he spoke.

"No it won't, I will never be able to see the love of my life again!" Even over the loud noises of the horses and bottles and wind in their ears, Dolokhov could still here the sound of Anatole's sobs.

"Maybe she wasn't the love of your life, the love of your life could be anyone! What if you already know them?" Dolokhov was now hugging Anatole as he continued to cry.

"Do you think so Dollie? Do you really think someone will love me as much as she did?" He was now looking up at Dolokhov, there gazes locked on each other.

"I'm pretty sure I know of a person that does." Dolokhov wiped a tear from Anatole's cheek.

Anatole sat up in his seat, sniffling and blinking the wetness out of his eyes. Dolokhov smiled and leaned in to hug Anatole, but Anatole had other plans. As he got closer Anatole shifted and grabbed Dolokhov's face and pressed his handsome lips to Dolokhov's. 

Dolokhov did not try to pull away and instead kissed back. Balaga looked over his shoulder and smiled at the two gentlemen in the back of his troika before turning around as they pulled apart.

"Hey Anatole," Said Dolokhov after a few seconds.

"Yes Dollie?"

"I'm the person who loves you more than Natasha does."

"Dollie?"

"Yes Anatole?"

"I love you to," Dolokhov smiled as Anatole leaned his head on Dolokhov's shoulder. And as they road down Nikitski Boulevard, all of Anatole's worries subsided. He did not think of Natasha or the money he had spent on the failed marriage, but instead thought of how happy Dolokhov made him. And that was all he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short one shot and please leave a comment and kudos it would mean a lot to me!


End file.
